


I Am A Warrior

by mandynightfury



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: When Kim accidentally strays into the territory of the rival Wasabi Pack, her eyes are opened as she learns that not everything is what it seems. She may be the key to restoring the peace or the one to make history repeat itself.
Relationships: Jack Brewer/Kim Crawford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

Years ago the town of Seaford was plagued by war famine, as rogue werewolves fought for control of the region. Then one day two mighty alpha wolves known as the “Twin Dragons” arrived and together they were able to bring order to the region and formed the two packs that still reside in Seaford today. Robert prided himself on establishing a foundation of peace and order and his ally, Blade, believed in conquest and battle tactics. The surrounding land was divided with the town of Seaford being divided down the center, with both packs agreeing to not trespass onto the other’s land for fear of dire consequences. Robert “Bobby” Wasabi formed the Wasabi Pack that resided in the west, along the coast, and Blade formed the Black Dragon Pack that resided in the east along the mountains. A decade of peace and tranquility settled over the packs and the two alphas began to train their successors. This peace remained until one day Blade was struck down, the culprit unknown. The Black Dragon Pack believed that Bobby Wasabi had orchestrated the attack and demanded blood. Bobby, devastated by the loss of his friend, stepped down as leader and left the pack, and the longtime rivals Rudy and Tai stepped into the positions left behind by the former pack leaders. The time of peace ended as the two packs began to battle for better territory and hunting grounds as more humans moved into the town. It was only a matter of time before relations between the packs completely crumbled and little did I know that I would be the one to send everything crashing down.


	2. Pack Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a basic rundown of the frequently mentioned characters

Main Characters

Wasabi Pack:

Bobby Wasabi = Pack Leader(Former), Movie Star (Current), **Alpha**

Rudy = Pack Leader, **Alpha**

Jack = Part of the Wasabi Warriors, Rudy's Successor/ Future Pack Leader, **Alpha**

Jerry = Part of the Wasabi Warriors, Jack's Second in Command, **Beta**

Milton = Part of the Wasabi Warriors, **Omega**

Eddie = Part of the Wasabi Warriors, **Omega**

Grace = Eddie's Crush/Girlfriend, **Alpha**

Julie = Milton's Crush/Girlfriend, **Alpha**

Mika = Jerry's Crush/Girlfriend, **Beta**

Joan = Pack Mediator, **Alpha**

Phil = Pack Cook, **Omega**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Black Dragon Pack:

Blade = Former Pack Leader, **Alpha**

Ty = Pack Leader, **Alpha**

Frank = Ty's Successor/ Future Pack Leader, **Alpha**

Brett = Frank's Second in Command, **Beta**

Kim = Strong-willed and dislikes her packs views toward omegas, hates Frank, **Omega**

Donna = Formerly engaged to Frank until her infidelity was revealed with her pregnancy, **Omega**

Mr. and Mrs. Crawford = Kim and Donna's Parents

Trevor = Kim's little brother, **Beta**

* * *

Other Wolves (Anderson Pack):

Jack's Grandfather (Mentioned) = Former Pack Leader, Lone Wolf Elder (Current), **Alpha**

Kai (Mentioned) = Jack's Cousin and Enemy, Future Pack Leader, **Alpha**


	3. Crossing The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry about her parents' desire to marry her off to Pack Leader Ty's successor, Frank, Kim blows off some steam with a run through the woods, until she makes a critical mistake.

Human Voice

_Wolf Speak_

Kim P.O.V 

“I refuse to marry that loser! You can’t make me!” I snarled, my claws barely concealed as I struggled to remain in control. 

“Sweetie, please, he’s the future pack leader! He’s strong and could protect you, he’s every omega’s dream!” pleaded my mother, but I wasn’t having any of it.

“He’s also mean, cruel, and as shallow as a puddle! I refuse to be mated to that jerk just so that our family moves up in rank!” I shouted back, livid at the fact that they had offered me up to the pack leader’s protege like a piece of meat, just to get them better placement within the pack, I mean what is this the seventeen hundreds!

“We didn’t just do it for us, with Frank you’ll be protected and never want for anything,” plead my mother trying to get me to understand her reasoning.

“Except for love and happiness!” I snapped, refusing to put up with any more excuses as my father walked into the room.

“Honey, why don’t you step outside for a moment and take a breather, we know it’s a lot to take in,” soothed my father, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“But I don’t need a breather, I know what I want and that’s to not be pawned off to Frank like some prize that he can have his way with and to bare his pups!” I snarled, my control over my wolf form slipping.

“But, Kimberly -” the sound of my mother’s voice was cut off as I slammed my bedroom door and headed through the house until I had reached our backyard. My bedroom was on the second floor beside my sister’s and brothers’ bedrooms. We were a fairly wealthy family in the pack. My sister and I were both omegas and my little brother was lucky to be a beta since betas didn’t have to worry about being driven out like alphas or treated like property like omegas. My older sister Donna, on the other hand, embraced her inner omega and is the reason we are in this mess in the first place. She was originally supposed to become the mate of Ty’s successor, an agreement that my father, Ty’s longtime friend, had eagerly accepted. Donna was your stereotypical omega, a flirt waiting for a big strong alpha to sweep her off her feet and start a family with. Donna was elated when at her betrothal since being the future pack leader’s mate got her all the popularity and attention she could dream of. Unfortunately the engagement was put on hold when it was revealed two weeks ago that Donna had gotten pregnant from a fling with an unnamed alpha during the last festival, leaving Ty furious and our family humiliated. With Donna unmated and pregnant, Frank had set his sights on me and my parents had eagerly agreed to avoid the embarrassment and shame that Donna’s infidelity had brought onto our family. 

“Stupid pack, stupid Frank, ugh I hate being an omega!” I howled, my anger and rage taking over and spurring my transformation. Gone were my manicured nails and skinny jeans and in my place stood a beautiful blonde wolf. I am of average size, especially for an omega, but I’m a little more muscular than most omegas due to my desire to train and learn to fight. It feels so nice to be in my fur again! We’re only allowed to change during hunts, battles or festivals and it’s been weeks since the last hunt. Stretching my spine and flexing my claws, a howl rips from my throat.

“ _Oh no,”_ I whined, realizing my mistake. Shifting in the middle of the neighborhood could get me in so much trouble if anyone catches me, and my howl might as well have been a homing beacon. Another howl cuts through the night and now I know that I’m really going to get it now. There’s no mistaking the authority echoing in that howl, it’s Ty’s, the pack leader, and he’s definitely looking for me now.

A bolt of fear shot through me and all I could think to do was run. I had to run, had to get away until Ty gave up and I could slip back into the house. So I did just that, I ran and ran until the lights from my neighborhood were no longer visible. Suddenly a lumbering black wolf came crashing through the trees, Ty had found me. I changed direction, swerving through the trees, heading further and further away from home, away from Ty. I just kept running, not stopping, even though Ty’s footsteps have long since stopped echoing behind me. As I finally came to a stop to catch my breath it dawned on me how far I’d actually ran. This patch of forest was unfamiliar, to me and I knew that Ty wouldn’t bother to look for me here. I curled up on the ground watching the moonlight light up the forest, my muzzle resting on my sore paws. As I began to relax the small pitter of hooves crunching through the leaves echoed nearby. A large buck came crashing through the clearing, right past me not even, too terrified to notice the massive predator laying down nearby. As the deer slowed to catch its breath, the gnawing pain of hunger echoed inside me, and I realized that in my anger I had skipped dinner. Omegas were typically expected to leave the hunting to the alphas, but after months of pestering my father had taught me a few of the basics, so I figured that I should at least try to catch something to eat while I was stuck out here. I got to my feet, my claws flexing, figuring that the deer would make a decent meal. I stalked forward toward the unsuspecting deer, the animal still oblivious to my presence. Suddenly I felt a twig snap under my paw, the resounding “crack” echoing through the clearing. This didn’t go unnoticed by the young buck as it turned and locked gazes with me, its eyes widening in terror before bolting. 

“ _Nice going Kim_ ,” I muttered, letting out a growl of frustration as I launched off my hind legs, tearing after my prey. I followed its scent through the forest, trees whipping by in a blur until they began to thin, and a crisp salty smell filled my nose, muting the deer’s smell.

“ _Ugh, what is that_ ,” I whined, shaking my head, trying to clear the salty smell from my nose. “ _Wait, salty? Uh oh…_ ” I whimpered realizing exactly what the salty smell was. “ _Seawater, but that means. Oh no, what have I done!_ ” I wailed. As my emotions consumed me I didn’t even notice why the deer had suddenly stalled before it could reach the treeline about a hundred feet from me. Angry and myself, I let out a frustrated growl and charged at the deer, venting my frustration. I barreled toward the animal full force blinded by my emotions. Suddenly a large brown wolf launched itself from the treeline and onto the deer, taking it down as if it were a small rabbit, rather than a full-grown buck. I tried to stop, my paws skidding on the ground as my claws sunk into the ground hoping for traction. Unfortunately, it was all in vain as I saw the brown wolf’s eyes widen before I crashed into it, the collision knocking us off our feet and sending us rolling. Both of us hit the ground with a thud several feet apart. As I shook off the effects of the collision and cleared my head I noticed that brown wolf had recovered much quicker than me as I gazed at the large brown paw decked with massive claws, coated in the deer's blood, just inches from my face. Standing above me stood one of the largest wolves I had ever seen, his piercing brown gaze locking with mine, his fangs glinting in the moonlight as he stared down at me. 

The reality of my mistake had just dawned on me, as I stared at the massive brown wolf, the smell of the forest reeking of alpha male and the crisp sea air. Not only had I broken a sacred law by wandering into the territory of the rival Wasabi pack, I’d just been caught by one of its members. 


	4. The Gang's All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she's been discovered in enemy territory, Kim must escape before more wolves arrive if it's not already too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Speak = Italicized
> 
> Human Speech = Regular Text

_ “Oh shit” _ was the only thing running through my mind as I stared at the wolf in front of me. He towered over me, even if I were on my feet, rather than laying on the ground.

_ “What are you doing here, outsider? State your business!” _ growled the brown wolf, his eyes glinting dangerously. I shivered, this wolf was an alpha and I’ve trespassed onto his pack’s territory, the odds were against me. He was much larger than me so even with my training there was no way I’d be able to take this wolf in a fight, and if I tried to run he’d easily catch me since I’m hopelessly lost, and he has the home-field advantage. I knew at that moment that the only way I was going to get away would be to distract the wolf long enough for me to sprint and get away. Taking my silence as a challenge the wolf grew impatient, my window of escape was closing, in fact, I’m surprised that he hasn’t attacked me yet.

_ “I said state your business! I don’t want to fight you, but you are trying my patience, so I’ll ask again, what are you doing here?” _ growled the wolf, his gaze locked onto mine. I whimpered, causing the brown wolf’s eyes to soften and his muscles relax. I sat up, the brown wolf now eyeing me wearily rather than with cold hostility. It almost made me feel bad about what I was about to do, but I knew it was the only way. Without warning I lunged, the larger wolf stopping me mid-tackle, his eyes wide. What he didn’t expect was my left front paw slamming into his face, my claws raking down from his ear to muzzle. The pained yowl that followed struck a chord deep within me, causing me to freeze. The larger wolf stood his ground as I stumbled backward, my claws soaked in blood, as the brown wolf tossed its head to the side, rubbing a paw over the wound. I took a step backward, but unfortunately it didn’t go unnoticed. The brown wolf stared at me, I should have been terrified but the look of utter betrayal in his eyes is what resonated deep within me. I felt a twinge deep within me, and I bowed my head in shame. 

_ “Please, this is all one big misunderstanding, I mean you no harm. I need to get back to my pack, they’ll vouch for me, _ ” I whined, hoping that the other wolf would show me some mercy, despite the fact that I’d broken back laws and wounded his face. Who am I kidding, he has every right to cripple me on the spot according to pack laws.

_ “You know I can’t do that, but I can at least hear you out, as long as you promise not to claw me again, _ ” chuckled the wolf, the sound resonating as a deep rumble. Wait a second, he’s trying to be charming because I pulled the damsel in distress card, I can use this! I know how to distract this wolf.

I stepped closer to the wolf, watching as he eyed me suspiciously. I pressed my side flush against smirking inwardly as I felt the wolf’s involuntary shudder. Letting out a pur, I walked flush down his side, my tail brushing under his chin. I had to give him credit, he stood there stoically, but it was the glassy look in his eyes that gave him away. I continued past the wolf and when he hadn’t noticed that I’d stepped away, I ran. 

_ “Hey, wait!” _ howled the wolf as I tore across the clearing, yet for some reason he never gave chase. As I crashed through the treeline bordering the clearing I was greeted between by the sight of two snarling wolves. I skidded to a halt, watching as the two wolves’ eyes widened with terror at the impending impact. I managed to skid to a stop, my sides heaving. These wolves were much smaller than the last, a scrawny red-furred wolf ducked down, his paws over his eyes, trembling, and the stalkier wolf with fur dark chocolate brown fur, several shades deeper than the wolf the first wolf I met. He let out a yelp and ducked behind the trembling red wolf. I let out a chuff, getting into a crouching position and prepared to leap past the other two wolves.

Suddenly something large crashed into my side, knocking me off my feet. We tumbled in a mass of fur and claws. One I had gotten my bearings it was much easier to shove the scruffy black wolf off me. He growled at me but the second I bared my fangs I saw him falter, and with one snap of my teeth, he yelped and jumped back, his paws scrambling on the ground as he ran, tail between his legs. These wolves may not have been much of a threat but three to one were not odds I wanted to gamble with, not to mention there’s no way that alpha would hesitate next time we cross paths. 

_ “Jerry, Milton, Eddy! What is going on here, and where is Jack?” _ came a growl from the shadows, as yet another wolf stepped out of the shadows. When I whirled around, I was greeted with the sight of a wolf whose posture oozed confidence and authority, unlike the three trembling behind me.  _ “What is the meaning of this!” _ snarled the wolf causing me to instinctually bow my head in submission. Crap this must be Rudy, leader of the Wasabi Pack.

_ “We’re sorry Rudy!” _ wailed the red-furred wolf 

_ “She came out of nowhere! She even took down Jerry,” _ sniffed the stockier wolf.

_ “What it do girl, I like ‘em feisty Mamacita!” _ purred the scruffier wolf, which must be Jerry,  _ “Couldn’t keep your paws off me!” _ he continued until a snarl made him shut his mouth with a yelp.

_ “Alright, alright! Now, missy, who are you?” _ said the tan wolf gruffly as he turned to me and puffed out his chest, every inch of him screaming prideful.

With no choice I decided that my only option was to bat my eyelashes and tell the truth.  _ “Um my name’s Kim, Kim Crawford of the Black Dragon Pack, and I humbly apologize for my actions, I became lost on a nighttime stroll and accidentally wound up here,” _ I said calmly, trying to hide the fear in my voice, as I bowed my head in submission, my eyes cast downward. At the mention of my pack the three younger wolves backed away, whispering to themselves, but unlike the teens, the fully grown wolf, Rudy, stepped forward. He stepped closer, now towering over me from my bowed position.

_ “Well young lady you seem to be a long way from home, do you know nothing of pack laws? Trespassing is forbidden and the punishment severe!” _ snarled the wolf called Rudy. 

_ “Please sir, all I wish to do is return home,” _ I pleaded, my claws scraping at the ground nervously as he circled, stopping with his fangs inches from my ear. Suddenly he paused, sniffing the air and a wide grin spreading across his face.

_ “Well it seems we have an omega in our presence, that sure complicates things. You my dear are in quite a pickle, but it could be worse,” _ he said his tail swishing.

_ “Please oh mighty pack leader! I never meant to trespass and I certainly never meant to cause any problems, so please I just wish to return home to my pack!” _ I begged, my head now tilted, cheek on the ground, throat exposed as I pleaded for my freedom and possibly my life.

_ “I am Rudy, alpha of the Wasabi Pack, and you my dear are coming with us,” _ he said towering over me as I gazed at him in horror.


End file.
